


Lazy Morning

by L0chn3ss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddles, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Other, gentle moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: "Just over his heart sat Crona's clenched fist, which Kid reached to touch with his own hand instinctively, ritually. He felt it relax unconsciously, as he knew it would, but unlike other mornings, Kid felt a concerning urge to stay with hands clasped longer than he would normally."





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They/them pronouns for Crona. I respect we may have clashing interpretations.
> 
> Written for Rare Pair Day, March 2018  
> Prompt: Lazy Morning

 

_ Well, what do I do now? _ Kid thought.

His days were packed, so much so that every second spent away from work felt like a second wasted. He carefully planned out his days in advance, always taking into account any distractions that he may have-- which he had plenty of-- but that was all the more reason to get out of bed that morning.

So why was he still in bed with Crona tucked under his arm while the sun was begging him to rise?

A tuft of pink-grey hair waved gently at the edge of his sight, and the weight of a head on his arm made it clear that they were still asleep. Moreover, their soft snoring stilled any doubts he may have had. It sounded more like purring with pauses rather than distinct snores, a sweet quirk that put him at ease. 

Just over his heart sat Crona’s clenched fist, which Kid reached to touch with his own hand instinctively, ritually. He felt it relax unconsciously, as he knew it would, but unlike other mornings, Kid felt a concerning urge to stay with hands clasped longer than he would normally. 

This day was no different from any other, except that he was slightly more overcome with affection.

He wondered why today was so special, how such little things could touch his heart so easily. He briefly blamed it on worldly matters, then tried to ponder universal truth, and decided eventually to accept the matter as just how things were.

Kid struggled to lie still, knowing that the smallest movement would alert Crona but wanting desperately to look at them. He was conscious of the survival instincts that continued to lurk beneath the surface, even in these soft moments, and tried not to not disturb them for Crona’s sake. They needed what rest they could find, and Kid was more than happy to indulge them, to give them the peace Crona had so wanted for in their life before.

Letting out a silent sigh and unfocusing his eyes, Kid settled back into his pillows where he rested for the next blurry hours of his life, too lost in thoughts to care for time. He could see the light moving behind the curtains though, never realizing how washed out they were until the sun’s intensity picked up. Specks of dust shimmered in the air.

There he stayed, quieting his running mind and anxious tendencies until he could distinguish the difference of warmth between the sun and Crona.

Somewhere mid-morning, Kid felt another sort of sensation on his chest, something different, maybe even wet. He managed to keep his smile under control, glad to have invested enough time to discover something so endearing. The unguarded Crona was just that deep in sleep, comfortable enough to drool.

Kid let go of his self control and finally, carefully looked downwards, chin to chest, and the sight of Crona's head on his chest was suddenly worth every extra hour Kid had stayed in bed. Eventually, he stirred them awake with a gentle kiss to their forehead, welcoming them to consciousness with hellos and good mornings, not mentioning how long he’d been awake for. 

Perhaps this morning had been well-spent after all. 

 


End file.
